


Long time no see

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from the waiting in the waiting room scene during Ali’s surgeryRakesh has a awkward reunion with his ex girlfriend Jaya
Relationships: Jaya/Rakesh Singh, Miles Finer/Rakesh Singh, Rakesh Singh/Miles Finer
Kudos: 4





	Long time no see

“Long time no see”Jaya said to Rakesh 

Rakesh didn’t know how to exactly feel about seeing his ex again 

“I’m running my own department over at identity sealed”Rakesh informed her 

“I always knew you had it in you”Jaya praises him 

“Leading a team isn’t easy but it’s rewarding”Rakesh answers 

“I’m back to medicine”Jaya shares with him 

“So you still want to be a doctor?”Rakesh asked 

“Yeah I still do”Jaya’s eyes slowly met his 

“It’s nice to see you supporting Miles”Rakesh mentioned 

“You and I may not talk anymore but he’s still a dear friend of mines”Jaya mentioned 

“I’m worried about him”Rakesh muttered 

“Ali is his world”Jaya softly says


End file.
